¡Realmente te Odio!
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: *OneShot* Basado en un doujinshi con el mismo nombre. Naruto es misteriosamente encojido por un jutsu y despues de llegar tarde a su entrenamiento con su amigo-rival deside que el ultimo de los Uchihas le cuide y lo lleve a su casa hasta que recupere su estatura normal. Que sentimientos tendra el rubio despues de muchos años de estar juntos, y que vea como Sasuke se preocupa por el


Le yo a qui con un nuevo fic y esta vez OneShot OwO

asdasdasdasd y para acabarla mi primer intento de Lemon/Lime la verdad no se como se le pueda llamar -/n/-

No me maten si no les gusta, nunca habia escrito nada parecido hasta hoy :I y pues espero almenos me haya salido desentito XD!

Aver que mas..? ah si aclarando, en YouTube ronda un doujinshi que se lama igual, y de ahi saque la idea, pero obio no es igual, le agrege cosa mias y el supuesto pedasito erotico que puse xD

El dou es algo asi como que mas tierno y asi de que tu dices "owww que lindo " y pues lo que yo intente hacer fue un poquito diferente, pero sin alejarme mucho de la idea original de Dou :DD

La verdad no se si este en Youtube aun ._. si no busquenlo por ahi, esta muy lindo la verdad :DD

Las *~* NS *~* marcan un cambio de escena o de tiempo

y los comentarios entre comillas y en italicas son pensamientos :DD

Sin mas que decir y sin aventarme mucho choro...

A leer~~!

* * *

Realmente te Odio!

Capitulo Único.

Era una tarde soleada en Konoha, el sol brillaba, las pájaros cantaban, y los árboles danzaban con forme se movía el viento. Los aldeanos caminaban tranquilos sumidos en sus cosas por las calles de la aldea.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento ninja, el equipo 7 de shinobis Chounin, descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Su sensei se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de ese mismo árbol, entretenido leyendo su libro.

Todo era tranquilo, hasta que, como ya era costumbre, dos de sus estudiantes comenzaron a reñirse de la nada.

Suspiro cansado y de un salto bajo de donde se encontraba descansando, unos metros mas atrás de sus alumnos paliando y una pelirosa intentando inútilmente detenerlos.

- Sasuke- kun, Naruto, paren!

- Teme!- grito el rubio con su puño en alto listo para ir a golpear el azabache frente a el

Sasuke se puso en pose de defensa esperando el golpe para después regresar uno aun mas fuerte y poderoso, pero el puñetazo del dobe nunca llego, Kakashi lo había detenido y ahora lo cargaba como costal. Esto hizo que se le acelerara el corazón y una opresión en el pecho lo inundara. Estaba… celoso?

No claro que no el nunca, pero nunca jamas de los jamases, aceptaría que le molestaba que el rubio fuera tocado por alguien mas, no, nunca lo admitiría.

- Kakashi-sensei! –reprocho el rubio- Bájame!

- si lo hago golpearas a Sasuke verdad? –sonrío bajo la mascara.

- hace pucheros- los sabia…

- bien ya me canse de las peleas entre ustedes dos…- suspiro cansado bajando al rubio de su hombro poniéndolo de pie sobre el piso- están castigados…

- QUEEEE!? –gritaron el rubio y el azabache al unísono

- Ya me canse que peleen porque si, si van a gastar energías de esa manera, háganlo de una buena forma, tendrán entrenamiento doble mañana

- Pero mañana es nuestro día de descanso-tebbayo! –reprocho Naruto

- dirás 'iba a ser', Sakura y yo si descansaremos –sonríe-

- no pienso venir- tebbayo

- si no viene ninguno de ustedes, su entrenamiento en equipo será 10 veces mas pesado! –asevero.

Los menores tragaron en seco y rendidos dieron un gran suspiro afirmando con la cabeza.

*~* NS *~*

Suspiro por enésima vez tratando de calmarse, era una mañana tranquila, y se encontraba solo, ahí bajo un árbol esperando a que su dobe compañero llegara. Ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que había llegado, como demonios se le había ocurrido llegar 1 hora retrasado. Bufo molesto comenzaba a perder la paciencia, su pie comenzó a moverse frenéticamente contra el piso demostrando su impaciencia

- Estupido Dobe, estupido Kakashi… estupido entrenamiento… -decía para si- Al diablo le diré a Kakashi que yo llegue puntual y el idiota no se presento..

Se disponía a irse cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo llamo se dio la vuelta y no había nadie, examino todo a su paso hasta que de nuevo la misma voz lo llamo, bajo la mirada y lo que vio lo dejo en shock unos minutos

- nee teme!, no piensas ayudarme

- p-porque..?

- porque que?

- porque eres tan pequeño!

Así es Naruto era quien lo había estado llamando pero para su sorpresa al voltearse no vio a nadie, y cuando bajo la mirada vio a un pequeño Naruto de unos 15 cm de altura.

- no lo se… -suspiro resignado- esta mañana desperté y amanecí de este tamaño… lo raro fue que mi ropa también

- y que harás –dijo poniéndose en cuclillas

- no lo se …

- lo mejor será que vallas a tu casa y descanses le diré a Kakashi tal vez el, te pueda ayudar

En ese momento Naruto frunció el seño molesto, muy, muy molesto. Porque siempre Sasuke veía a Kakashi sensei?

- nee teme! – hablo con vos ronca

- que quieres dobe?

- llévame a tu casa..

- que!? – a Sasuke se le subieron los colores a su casa- porque!?

- porque tarde una hora en venir aquí, un perro intento comerme y un gato jugar conmigo, además tu casa queda mas cerca-tebbayo

Sasuke lo medito un momento después cabeceo afirmativamente con la cabeza y bajo su mano para que un sonrojado rubio subiera. Lo puso en su hombro y camino despacio hacia su casa.

*~* NS *~*

Todo iba bien, hasta que una de las calles, se toparon con Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

Naruto al ver a sus amigos a lo lejos, dio un salto por el ancho cuello de la playera de Sasuke y se escondió bajo ella, quedado atrapado entre tela y piel blanca.

- Hey Sasuke! –hablo Kiba alzando una mano

El mencionado tembló nervioso, las mini manos sobre su pecho hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

- Teme deshazte de ellos, no se que podrían hacer si me ven así rápido!-hablo bajito Naruto bajo su playera

- Hola –hablo sudando frió

- hey Uchiha has visto a Naruto?

- N-Naruto? –cada vez se ponía mas nervioso

- Si, Sakura nos dijo que tendrían entrenamiento extra hoy, eso es problemático

- N-no lo he visto, no llego a su entrenamiento, de seguro el muy dobe se esconde porque le dio miedo entrenar con migo…

Naruto frunció el seño, y sonrío maléficamente, puso su mano sobre la pálida piel de sasuke y le dio un pellizco con toda la fuerza que ese mini cuerpo le permitía

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores a la cara, y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltarse a maldecir al rubio escondido bajo su camiseta. Apretó los puños con fuerza y su cuerpo se tenso.

Los otros 4 chicos lo notaron estaban dispuestos a soltarse a preguntarle que le ocurría cuando el ladrido de Akamaru hizo que 4 pares de ojos se posaran sobre el.

- Que pasa chico? –hablo Kiba

El perrito volvió a ladrar, y después ladeo la cabeza un poco confundido

- Que Sasuke tiene el olor de Naruto sobre el? – dijo serrando los ojos pensativo- Nee Uchiha tienes alguna… ahhh no esta!?

- en que momento se fue? –dijo Chouji comiendo papitas

- ah que problemático…

Cuando los otros 4 chicos se voltearon a ver a el pequeño perrito blanco aprovecho para de un salto desaparecer de su vista, saltando entre los tejados y a una distancia considerable dejo de saltar. Naruto salio de el interior de su playera y sonrío zorrunamente

- bien hecho teme!

- que bien hecho ni que nada!, como se te ocurre pellizcarme, idiota! – grito frustrado mientras volvía a saltar entre los tejados

- que.. no iba a dejar que me insultaras estando ahí presente –hace pucheros-

- maldición… -se sobo las sienes con una mano- necesito un baño..

*~ NS *~*

Unos minutos mas tarde y después de tener varias mini riñas con su dobe amigo-rival, llegaron a su casa. Se despojo de su protector, tomo al rubio en su hombro y a ambos los deposito en un pequeño buró donde descansaba la foto de el y su equipo. Bajo la mirada curiosa de Naruto rebusco entre sus cajones y saco una toalla, se quito su playera y por fin se digno a hablar

- Me iré a bañar no hagas ningún desastre quieres?

- espera yo también quiero tomar un baño!

- después de que yo salga Uzuratonkachi

- noo!, Sasuke bañémonos juntos! – sonríe-

A sasuke de nuevo se le subieron los colores a la cara, camino en sentido contrario al baño y minutos mas tarde, regreso con una taza llena de agua

- Toma!

- que es eso?

- tu ducha…

- que porque?

- porque si, se gastaría mucho agua si te bañas tu en mi bañera

- por eso te dije que si nos bañábamos juntos –hace pucheros-

- no!

- bufa molesto- porque no.. no me digas que te da pena –dijo con voz divertida

- cállate dobe! – se sonrojo-

Camino hacia el baño y unos minutos después regreso solo en boxers para darle una mini toalla a su rubio compañero que hizo de cortar una toalla que ya no utilizaba. Se sorprendió cuando solo vio la taza ahí sobre el buró, pero no vio al rubio. Se acerco rápido viendo como en el fondo en cunclillas se encontraba su amigo.

- Naruto!

Grito cuando vio que las burbujas dejaron de salir del fondo de la taza

Naruto abrió los ojos y de un salto salio a la superficie salpicando un poco el mueble, se recargo en el borde de la taza sonriendo feliz

- Idiota! … _"no me preocupes así"_

- Que pasa Sasuke?

- nada toma te traje esta toalla, iré a bañarme, ahora si..

- ah gracias – sonríe

*~* NS *~*

Después del baño, estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo un poco de lo que había preparado. De alguna manera se las ingenio para conseguir un plato pequeño, le dio agua en un dedal, y comía con unos pequeños palillos de dientes. Sasuke se encontraba frente a el comiendo tranquilamente, mientras el estaba sentado sobre la mesa con los pies cruzados. No podía dejar de verlo, como comía, como bebía agua, todo, era simplemente.. hermoso?

- "_Los labios de Sasuke… se ven…"_

El azabache noto como el rubio no le quitaba la vista de enzima, sintió un vuelco en el estomago pero, no le importo, sonrío socarronamente y se acerco invadiendo el espacio vital del rubio.

- Que me vez dobe?

- n-nada!, y no te acerque mucho…

- no acercarme y porque? –sonrío triunfante pensó que estaba intimidando al rubio

- porque puedes causar un accidente –dijo algo sonrojado

- accidente? –ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido

- si…

Naruto se paro un poco y deposito sus labios sobre los de Sasuke, este abrió los ojos sorprendido y anonadado, intentando procesar lo ocurrido

- vez –hablo el rubio- no te acerques o algo así podría pasar de nuevo.. –sonríe feliz-

Sasuke reacciono, grito sorprendido, perdiendo el equilibrio y ocasionando que la poca comida que le quedaba en el plato y su vaso de agua se cayeran arriba de el.

- Sasuke!? –chillo el rubio nervioso

El sol se ocultaba y los lindos pajaritos gritando "Ahooo"(idiota) pasaban volando sobre la casa-mansión, del sobreviviente de los Uchihas.

Era una nueva mañana, Sauce había terminado de arreglarse para su encuentro con el equipo 7. Naruto veía entretenido como su compañero caminaba de aquí a allá buscando lo necesario para su entrenamiento.

- Nos vemos mas tarde –dijo poniéndose sus zapatos dispuesto a salir

- Que, oye no.. olvidas llevarme con tigo, hoy tenemos una misión recuerdas!?

- tu no iras –afirmo-

- que!?, no decidas por mi teme!

- solo estorbarías, además ni que fuera tan difícil, solo una simple misión de confirmasion, le diré a Kakashi-sensei que te resfriaste o yo que se, ya me las arreglare, no salgas entiendes? –Asevero- me voy nos vemos mas tarde.. –dijo como ultimo saliendo de la casa

Naruto bufo molesto, y se paro de donde se encontraba sentado en el buró. Miro por la ventana y vio como el azabache desaparecía de su vista

*~* NS *~*

Comenzó a escuchar ruido, primero como se abría la puerta de la casa, después como unos pasos caminaban de aquí a allá, y mas tarde una voz mirándolo y muchos ruidos desconocidos. Se despertó, se había quedado dormido desde la tarde en que sasuke se había ido, se tallo los ojos con fuerza bostezando se puso de pies, y rodeo la foto donde se encontraba.

- Oi Naruto!, donde estas?

Naruto vio como el azabache lo buscaba por todas las habitaciones, no se había percatado de su presencia a un lado de la única foto en su buró, sonrío y soltó una risita traviesa volviéndose a esconder tras la foto

- Sufre Uchiha –dijo bajito- venganza por haberme dejado aquí

Pasaron los minutos y comenzó a escuchar aun más ruido y como de vez en cuando se escuchaba que se rompía algo. Se asomo un poco por el borde de la foro y vio como toda la habitación era n completo desorden, inclusive había 3 masetas rotas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio como Sasuke entraba de nuevo a la habitación con un rostro preocupado. Sintió una opresión en su pecho… era culpa..

- _"el hizo todo ese desborden por mi…"_ –pensó

- Oy Dobe.. –volvió a llamar el azabache- Donde estas –hablo bajito con un nudo en la garganta

Naruto se volvió a tirar en el buró e hizo un movimiento moviendo un poco la foto, Sasuke lo noto de inmediato y corrió al buró. Y lo vio, el rubio estaba tranquilamente dormido. Suspiro aliviado y después una ira se apodero de su cuerpo.

- Oye Naruto…

El mencionado que fingía esta dormido, se levanto tallándose los ojos fingiendo apenas despertar. Miro a Sasuke y sonrío nervioso, podía ver el aura asesina que desprendía el Uchiha

- Ara Sasuke… Bienvenido a Casa… -hablo mientras sudaba frió

- COMO QUE 'BIENVENIDO A CASA', QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS DORMIDO AHÍ! - había explotado, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, tomo al rubio bruscamente entre sus manos y sin importarle lo mas mínimo lastimarlo o no lo apretó con fuerza

- Oye que me haces daño!, y porque estas tan molesto, joder no es mi culpa, me canse de esperarte y me dormí, que tiene eso de malo!?, es tu culpa por dejarme aquí solo!

Mala idea, no debió culparlo a el. Sasuke le miro sorprendido y el Sharingan desapareció, después pequeños temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Naruto lo noto, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal. De un manotazo dejo a el rubio de nuevo sobre el mueble de madera

- TE ODIO! –grito encerrándose de un portazo en el baño

Naruto miro sorprendido como el azabache había reaccionado después bufo molesto y golpeo frustrado el mueble, viendo su mano como si fuera lo mas increíble del mundo

- Jamas… jamas me dieron tantas ganas de ir a abrazar a alguien… estupido juutsu.. –dijo para si frustrado

Mientras Sasuke, dentro del baño, apretaba los puños molesto, su tenia la cabeza agachada, mientras estaba recargado sobre la puerta, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, temblaba a ratos.

- estupido dobe… -murmuro para si mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por la puerta- estupido dobe.. –repitió mientras de sus mejillas caían 2 hilitos de lagrimas, atrajo sus rodillas hacia así y oculto su rostro, desahogándose..

*~* NS *~*

Después de medio ayudar a Sasuke a limpiar todo el desorden, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. De nuevo peleaban y se hablaban normalmente. Después de cenar y de ver un rato la televisión, Sasuke fue a la biblioteca que tenia en su casa, saco unos pergaminos y comenzó a leerlos.

Naruto llego unos minutos mas tarde, a duras penas se pudo subir al sillón y se sentó en el respaldo de este a un lado de la cabeza de Sasuke

- Que haces teme?

- intento ver si tengo algo sobre jutsus de encogimiento

- intentas ayudarme? –sorprendido-

- umm –dijo como afirmación distraído leyendo el pergamino en sus manos

- nee teme, tal vez deberíamos decírselo a alguien…

- también eh pensado en eso y creo que seria razonable

- eh pensado en Kakashi

- eh pensado en Iruka-Sensei

Hablaron los dos al unísono para después verse sorprendidos a los ojos, ambos sintieron pensados sus estómagos y fruncieron el seño molestos.

- Porque Iruka?!

- porque es un sensei de confianza, lo conozco desde hace mucho, y es como un hermano mayor para mi!, aparte quien confiaría en nuestro estupido y pervertido sensei peliplata, es un pervertido misterioso!?

- Iruka dices!?, es un Chunin hippie pacifista, Kakashi es Jounin el sabrá mas sobre jutsus!, Iruka es algo inútil sabes!?

- Claro que no… ahh mooo! – se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos frustrado-

- y porque la prisa mejor busquemos la solución nosotros.. –hablo el azabache intentando mantener la calma y no gritar de nuevo.

Naruto volteo a ver a el de ojos onix, y salto a su hombro, después delicadamente movió su cabello hacia un lado, lambiendo solo un poco el ovulo de su oreja. Sasuke sintió un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, como su corazón latía a mil por hora y como su estomago dio un gran vuelco.

- Tengo prisa porque, quiero alcanzarte… Sasuke..-le hablo seductoramente al oído.

El Uchiha sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara. Naruto bajo de su hombro, saliendo de la habitación. Se tapo la cara con una mano e intentaba recuperar el aire, como es que algo tan simple lo había excitado tanto.

- Estupido Dobe… -bufo molesto al sentir un bulto bajo su pantalón- no creo que eso sea tan importante…

*~* NS *~*

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, Naruto, quien dormía en una cama improvisada sobre el buró, se levanto somnoliento y de un salto se acomodo en la almohada a un lado de el azabache quien le daba la espalda.

- Tu cabello huele bien, y es suave Sasuke…- susurro para si volviendo a dormirse.

Sintió un peso extra que le rodeaba la cintura, y una tranquila respiración que le daba en la nuca, entre abrió los ojos pesadamente. Aun era de noche, intento moverse pero no pudo, vio a la persona que lo apresaba y los colores se le subían a la cara, su corazón latió a mil por hora, y los nervios lo invadían.

Junto a el Naruto estaba tranquilamente dormido, sin camisa. Grito nervioso empujando al rubio ocasionando que se cayera de la cama.

- ite! – se quejo el rubio, sobandose la cabeza- que demonios te pasa teme!?

- que haces dormido al lado mió!?

- dormido..

Y como si su cabeza hubiera hecho un 'clic' se miro de arriba abajo sorprendido, había recuperado su tamaño natural.

- Volví a la normalidad! – grito feliz saltando a la cama, abrazando a Sasuke, quien quedo atrapado debajo de el

- quítate de encima! –ordeno nervioso

Naruto medio se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke trago pesadamente, lo que veía reflejado en los ojos de Naruto era.. deseo, lujuria y …

- nee teme… ya te alcanzo.. – dijo bajando lentamente quedando a milímetros de los labios de Sasuke

- que haces.. – mormuro como pudo, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada

Naruto podía sentir como el aliento de sasuke pegaba contra su boca y como su corazón latía tan rápido o aun mas que el de el

- sabes que puedes empujarme… -dijo sobre su boca entrecerrando los ojos

Sasuke se desespero y fue el quien rompió el diminuto espacio que separaba sus labios. Naruto le miro sorprendido pero después respondió el beso. Minutos después de besarse, jugar con sus lenguas y morderse posesivamente los labios, el rubio se separo un poco recuperando el aire y después lambiendo seductoramente el cuello de Sasuke dejando marcas cada que podía.

Sasuke por su parte, sentía la vista nublada y como su piel se erizaba con cada toque, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba a merced del rubio, semi desnudo

Gimió al sentir como Naruto jugaba con uno de sus pezones con una de sus manos pellizcándolo, mientras con su boca comenzaba a lamber y succionar el otro.

Que demonios estaba haciendo, y mejor dicho, porque dejaba que el rubio hiciera lo que quería. Recuperando un poco el sentido, frunció el seño y empujo delicadamente al rubio, quien quedo sentado en la cama.

- Sasuke? –hablo agitado

- mi turno…

Dijo para agacharse y deshacerse del pantalaloncillo del rubio. Naruto le miraba deseoso pero a la vez sorprendido. Gimió excitado cuando sintió que la lengua de Sasuke lambía la punta de su hombría mojada ya con presemen y como esa húmeda pero experta cavidad daba pequeños vai-ven de arriba abajo. Su respiración se entre cortaba, sentía que con cada succión su ingle convulsionaba y como el placer comenzaba a apoderarse de el.

- No puedo mas…

Dijo para si, jalando delicadamente a Sasuke, y recostándolo en la cama para quitarle de un tirón el pantalón de su pijama y sus boxer, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara y sorprendiera.

- no quieres que esto acabe pronto o si? –hablo seductoramente en su oído mientras lambía su oreja y la mordisqueaba con placer.

Sasuke gimió sorprendido, cuando sintió que la mano del rubio se apoderaba de su erecto miembro, sentía como con cada movimiento de mano que hacia su espalda se arqueaba un poco pidiendo por mas. El rubio delineo sus labios con dos dedos pidiendo que los abriera y obediente los abrió comenzando a lamberlos, sabia lo que venia.

Después de un rato masturbando al moreno, y que sus dedos eran mojados por la saliva de este se apodero de sus labios de nueva cuenta.

Mientras besaba a Sasuke, introdujo un dedo en su entrada, moviéndolo circularmente y después el segundo haciendo el mismo movimiento y después en forma de tijera, ensanchándola y preparándola para lo que venia.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se sintio incomodo y bochornoso cuando la punta del miembro de Naruto comenzaba a entrar en el.

Gimió de dolor, y arqueo su espalda cuando su dobe compañero entro de una sola estocada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

- Sasuke –hablo con voz extremadamente roja el rubio en su oído – eres extremadamente estrecho y delicioso

- I-idota… - murmuro Sasuke agitado y avergonzado –Du-duele..

- Pronto no dolerá mas…- hablo ronco

Naruto comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba de nuevo, el azabache inconcientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas diciéndole al rubio que podía moverse. El rubio comenzó lento, y pronto las estocadas eran cada vez mayores, mas rápidas y profundas, las respiraciones mas agitas, los gemidos y jadeos mas altos y las suplicas por mas llegaban a sus oídos excitándolo aun mas.

- Ma-mas… Naruto.. ahh…

- Maldición.. Sasuke.. no me.. incites.. mas de lo que ya estoy…

Naruto sintió como la entrada de su compañero comenzaba a apretarlo aun mas, sabia que el final se acercaba, comenzó a moverse mas fuerte y sintió como la semilla de sasuke se esparcía en su mano y el dentro de el azabache.

Se dejo caer sobre el sin lastimarlo. Ambos estaban agitados, pegajosos, sudorosos y cansados. Suspiro pesadamente, había tenido sexo con su mejor amigo-rival

Porque lo había hecho?

Bueno era simple, habían pasado 2 años desde que Sasuke había regresado, ahora ambos contaban con 19 años, y en todo ese tiempo se dio cuenta que el azabache era indispensable en su vida, sin el no podría ser feliz. Intento salir del interior del moreno pero este lo detuvo.

- Sasuke…?

- …. –sus hombros comenzaron a temblar mientras de sus ojos caían traviesas lagrimas.

- waaa espera no.. porque lloras!?

- I-idiota –hablo reteniendo las lagrimas…

- Sasuke..?

El mencionado se reincorporo un poco abrazándolo por el cuello, ocultando su cara.

- YO…

- Te amo… -interrumpió el rubio, salio de su interior y lo abrazo posesivamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos, y sus ojos se cristalizaron y correspondió el abrazo, después de haber recuperado la cordura, se separo de el…

- YO.. –hablo el azabache con la cabeza gacha

- Sasuke?

- Yo realmente te odio… -dijo sonriendo sinceramente mientras con una mano intentaba retener las lagrimas.

Naruto le miro sorprendido, después sonrío sinceramente y le alboroto el cabello.

- Tienes una manera rara de decir tus sentimientos –ríe bajito- Yo también te Amo, Sasuke- dijo para abrazarlo de nuevo y besarle delicadamente la frente.

Minutos después estaban completamente dormidos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

*~* NS *~*

No muy lejos de ahí, Kakashi estaba algo sonrojado, bajo los vinoculares y volteo a ver a su pelirosa alumna. Su cara también era un poema.

- Sakura?

Hablo cuando la pelirosa se había volteado dándole la espalda

- de haber sabido que quería que viniera aquí con usted era para ver esto, fue mala idea…

- mala idea.. porque?

- porque espiarlos mientras hacen cosas intimas.. –hablo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas- se me va a hacer costumbre

Kakashi rió divertido al recordar la expresión que puso su alumna cuando le dijo que quería que esos dos se digieran sus sentimientos. En el momento que cargo a Naruto días atrás lo había puesto e un juutsu que duraría 48 horas dejándolo como un pequeño muñeco, en pocas palabras encogiéndolo

- nee Kakashi sensei..

- ummm

- somos unos pervertidos –hablo la pelirosa tapándose la nariz que le sangraba al recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes

- creo que si apreciamos nuestras vidas, Sasuke no debería saberlo

- pero porque dijo 'realmente te odio'?

- Sasuke es tímido, al decir odio es realmente lo contrario

- Entonces es…

- "Realmente te amo" – concluyo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo el rostro mirando en dirección donde dormían sus alumnos abrazados- tenemos unos hobbys muy raros –dedujo kakashi

- lo culpo a usted, por culpa de usted, no seré capaz de ver a Sasuke-kun a los ojos

- umm… admítelo te gusto ver eso –dijo kakashi divertido

- lo admito, en la próxima misión hay que déjalos solos y llevar una cámara de video y una fotográfica

- Sakura eso ya es mucho..

- lo mira molesta- lo culpo a usted, necesito tener video y fotos para ser feliz…

- tomo tus palabras… somos unos pervertidos –dijo resignado al ver la emoción de su alumna

Desde ese día, en cada misión, Kakashi y Sakura se iban en la noches, desde ese día Sasuke y Naruto se volvieron novios, desde ese la parejita dedujo que entre su sensei y su mejor amiga había algo, pero la realidad era, que desde ese día, la colección secreta de videos y fotos de Sakura fue en aumento.

Fin~

* * *

Si lo se es un asco de Lime/Lemon(repito no se como se le pueda llamar a eso XD) pero pues supongo que asi aprendere a escribir ese tipo de escenas mejor... Alguien me da algun consejo sobre como escribirlas .-. se los agradeceria mucho y l amaria *^*

Y se me ocurrio poner a Sakura como medio Fujoshi xD! y Kakashi Fudashi!

son todos unos pillos 3: - tengo bigote(? XD

Pues espero que les aya gustado :DD

Dejen Reviews si les gusto y si no .. tambien ._. diganme porque y como puedo mejorarlo :)

Pues me retiro y l s invito a que se pasen a leer mis otras historias :DD

Nos leemos despues

Besos!

Menko Fuera! :B


End file.
